


Coffee and Snow

by hmcm1



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter, its cute trust me, shelby never shaved her head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmcm1/pseuds/hmcm1
Summary: Toni and Shelby are in Minnesota together during the winter, so its snowing. They have coffee and then a snowball fight.apologies if i get things about Minnesota and stuff, I'm English :)
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Coffee and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this show as it came out and fell in love. im a shit writer so my apologies in advance but i just couldnt not write anything for these two! erana james and mia healey have my heart.

It was finally winter time and when it snowed in Minnesota, it snowed. Not so much that you couldn't drive and that you couldn't open your front door, but enough so the kids would all be outside throwing snowballs at each other for weeks to come.

In Texas though, it doesn't snow. Not really. 

So, instead of staying in miserable ol' Texas, Shelby decided she wanted to see her girlfriend in Minnesota.

Her original thought was to go up to Minnesota without telling Toni, to surprise her but she decided not to, her anxiety getting the best of her.

Instead, she went with the much safer option of texting Toni, see if she liked the idea of it or not.

It was dumb to think Toni wouldn't like it though, the former fiery, now soft basketball player was head over heels for the blonde girl from Texas, who was so deep-in-the-closet-she-didn't-even-consider-being-gay-when-she-clearly-wasn't-into-guys, but really came into her own on that island

That damn island.

As much as Shelby hated it, all of the times they nearly starved to death, the gut wrenching hunger almost to much to bare, the sleepless nights or bring awoken due to a nightmare, she still thought she needed it.

Needed a break from everything. Her family. The pageants. The pretending to be someone she wasn't. Her dad.

Her goddamn dad. That man had forced heterosexuality on her, managed to make Shelby believe that being gay was a sin, and anyone who lived that way would be going to hell. And at first, that scared the absolute shit out of Shelby.

The thought of even going to hell, doing something that would cause her to go to hell, becoming a sinner and being punished for it. It scared her.

But when she was with Toni, nothing had ever felt more right. The two just fit, like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. They just fit together perfectly. And anyone who saw them together knew that.

Like yeah, they pushed each others buttons and had arguments, but that was normal. They had been through so much worse on the island together, so they knew that no matter what it was, they would through it. Together. Always.

Shelby was pulled from her thoughts as Toni had replied, stating she loved the idea and would do it whenever, preferably as soon as possible because she missed her girlfriend, not having seen her for about a month as she was caught up in her school work.

Now all Shelby had to was ask her mother if she could go. The poor women.

Shelby wasn't out of that stupid interrogation place for half a day before she found out her mother had split from her father, finally seeming to get a mind of her own. 

She kicked him out because the way he thought about things was ridiculous.

Shelby's mom couldn't have apologised more times for her father putting her through what she did. But none of that really mattered, not when she heard what her mom would say next.

Her mom told her that she wouldn't kick her out if she really was gay, because she didn't care. All she wanted was for her daughter to be happy.

So about a week later, she came out to her mom. She was so happy she finally didn't have to pretend to be someone else around her family.

It wasn't that hard for her mom to agree. She was still trying to make it up to Shelby, which honestly was fine by her, as long as she got to see her favourite basketball player.

They all settled on it for two days time. Still way to long but it was manageable. Shelby would be staying with Toni for a few weeks, considering they both had nothing to do or worry about for the time being.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The time came for Shelby to go see Toni.

They were going to meet at some coffee shop and then get the bus to where Toni was staying.

And that was exactly what happened.

Shelby got to the coffee shop about 10 minutes late, which Toni didn't mind.

Toni was to fidgety to wait inside so she opted with waiting outside, scanning the streets for her blonde beauty.

Eventually she saw her, and the smile on her face was the biggest it had ever been.

Shelby was wearing some jeans and a hoodie with a coat over the top. Her hair was in a messy bun.

Once Shelby caught site of her she quickened her walk slightly but also carefully, making sure not to slip and hurt herself.

Toni was wearing a hoodie too, paired with a denim jacket and some black jeans. She had her hair down.

They both looked amazing.

Eventually, after what seemed like forever but was only mere seconds, Shelby finally reached Toni and immediately pulled her in for a hug.

Toni never really recieved hugs from people. Her dad being a no show and her mom in and out of rehab, it was not unusual for her to feel uncomfortable showing any kinds of affection.

Thats why she ran so hot all the time, as Shelby once put it. She had nothing else other than anger in her life, it was all she had ever known from being in and out of foster care.

That had all changed, of course. Ever since she and Shelby kissed, something in her felt different. Plus, she really trusted Shelby with everything, so being vulnerable around her wasn't as bad as she originally thought.

In reality, Toni Shalifoe was a massive softie and loved being taken care of, even if she acted the opposite.

Shelby knew this.

The hug lasted a good while before Shelby pulled away just to look at her girlfriend again.

Toni was looking at her with nothing but love and affection in her eyes and Shelby knew her eyes reflected the same thing.

Shelby then leaned in and kissed her. And Toni kissed right back.

It was sweet, loving and tender.

Shelby pulled back, finally deciding to say something.

"Hey, baby."

Toni had the biggest smile on her face and it only seemed to grow once she heard the pet name.

"Hey"

That was all she could manage right now, getting the feeling that if she spoke much more, she would be a stuttering mess.

She really was whipped, wasn't she.

Shelby knew this also, she knew exactly what she did to Toni and honestly, the blonde loved it.

"Should we go in now then?"

Toni nodded in response still gazing at Shelby, completely in awe of her girlfriend for doing nothing. She would have kept staring but she felt Shelby grab her hand and pull her swiftly into the coffee shop.

The coffee shop was cute, it had a bunch of tables around and it had few pictures on the walls.

The pair discussed the drinks they wanted, both settling on normal coffees, so Shelby went to order and Toni grabbed a table for two in the corner, so they could see the beautiful view of snowy Minnesota.

It was peaceful in the coffee shop, the music was the perfect volume and the people talking weren't being loud. 

This was one of Toni's favourite places.

Shelby arrived with the coffees, Toni muttering out a 'thanks' and going back to staring out the window.

Its not that Toni meant to ignore her date, its just she loved how pretty outside looked all covered in fluffy and barely touched snow.

The pair didn't really talk, they had done plenty of that the days before, so they sat in silence.

It wasn't awkward though, it was comfortable, both of them enjoying each others company. That was all they needed, just being there in person.

It took them a while to finish the drinks, Toni burning her mouth at least 3 times, even after Shelby said multiple times the drink was hot.

Once they finished they decided to walk to Toni's apartment complex.

After the whole island thing the girls were given money so they could buy food and water and whatever else they needed. Toni bought and apartment and Shelby bought a new house for her mom and siblings.

Walking to the apartment was relaxing, the two really enjoyed each others company, holding hands the whole way and sharing kisses and smiles.

They were just about there when Toni let go of Shelby's hand.

At first Shelby was confused but she then figured out what Toni was doing and she was about to move but it was to late.

She had just been hit in the side with a snowball. Shelby just laughed and made one of her own.

"So you want to play that game?"

"I mean, only if you are sure."

Shelby didn't respond and instead threw the snowball, hitting Toni on the leg.

"That all you got?"

She threw one at me and it again hit me in the side. 

Shelby all ready had a new snowball and threw it. It hit Toni right in the side of the face as she was going to get a new one.

Shelby burst out into uncontrollable laughter, finding it hilarious that she had just hit her in the face with a snowball.

She was laughing until she saw Toni going down to the floor.

"I know you're faking it, you're fine."

"There was some fucking ice in that!"

Toni never really shouted, not unless she really was distressed or in pain. So that admittedly worried Shelby.

She ran over to her girlfriends side to see what was wrong and as she arrived, she got hit smack in the face with a snowball.

"You lose"

Was all Toni said before getting up and reaching a hand out for Shelby to take. Which she did and Shelby noticed her hands were freezing.

"Baby, your hands are cold as ice."

"Explains why I can't feel them."

"Where's your apartment, I'd rather not have you getting frostbite."

Toni groaned, wanting to stay in the snow longer, but she really couldn't resist her girlfriend. Especially when she calls her 'baby' or 'babe'. Toni just loved pet names.

"Its right here, c'mon."

The two entered the building and went straight past reception and to the elevators.

They entered and went to the fourth floor, which didn't take long. Toni lived in apartment 402, so she unlocked the door and let Shelby enter first.

Toni's apartment was nice, it had a black and white theme going on and quite a bit of basketball stuff around. Her living room had a comfy looking couch and a tv with a games console in there. The kitchen wasn't huge but it wasn't small either, containing all the stuff you need for a kitchen. The bathroom was nice too, pretty fancy even by Shelby's standards. The bedroom was beautiful too and the bed looked extremely comfortable. It was very Toni. The whole apartment was very Toni.

The two were exhausted from the hour walk they took, Toni walking there and back and Shelby, well she had been travelling all day.

So they both got changed into some comfy clothes, aka both wearing a hoodie and sweats (Shelby wearing a hoodie that belonged to Toni of course) and cuddling up together on couch, sticking on a random show on Netflix.

Toni was in Shelby's arms, falling asleep before she felt a kiss to her forehead and Shelby saying 'I love you.'

Toni replied with a mumbled 'I love you too' and snuggled herself further into her girlfriend before falling asleep.

She really did love winter break.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hmcm1  
> i started writing this at 6:30am, sorry if the start doesn't make sense.


End file.
